RWBY Ladies: Velvet
by personazero
Summary: Setting is High school modern time. Testing the waters on this setting. Part of the one shot's for the ladies of RWBY.


**Sorry for the long absent, had a lot of life delays happen since I last updated.**

 **I know I promise either Raven or Glynda, but there came an issue when I was trying to write their chapters.**

 **The issue for Raven is that I have little information to write a one shot one for her. So far if I were to write a one shot for her it will not have a happy ending for the story.**

 **Glynda is too many people do student teacher relationship and I don't like doing common, so I am trying to think of a different way for the romance for her.**

 **Now a question for the readers.**

 **For the one shots with the RWBY ladies, should I do seperate stories, or put it all in one story?**

 **Let me know in the review**

 **Before you read this chapter fair warning this is set in highschool modern world.**

 **Chapter 1: Velvet**

"Now you two stand a little bit closer." A mature female voice said, as she held a camera to her face, as she watch two young children walk a little bit closer to each other. A large smile laid out across her face as she ready herself to take the photo. Just a bit more, and she will take the photo.

 _*Click*_

Her smile couldn't grow any larger. She was happy that her five year old son had found a friend in their little trip to Australia. Her husband was not far away watching the two children get along with one another. A trip to one of the beaches and her son made a friend while playing in the sand. A little girl that looked to be about the same age as him.

Her name is Velvet Scarlatina, a cute little brown haired girl with the a nice shade of brown eyes grinning ear to ear as she hung around her new friend. The young girl seems to have a liking to the color brown and gold as they were her primary colors. But her son was no different with him having a liking to the color orange. The young girl parents were not far away as they had to make sure it was okay for the two children to play together. But for the young boy's mother she couldn't be happier that her son was having fun on this family vacation.

"Thanks mum!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Uzumaki." The mother smiled as she put the camera down and flipped her long red hair over her shoulders. She watch as the two children smiled at each other before running back to sandy beach to have more fun.

"Looks like Naruto is having a fun day, huh Kushina." The young boy's father comment on as he watch his son play with the young girl. The two laughing with one another as they enjoyed each other company.

"You're right Minato." She agreed with her husband. It sadden her to think that the two were not going to see one another again. Even though they were both young and would more then likely forget one another but that was long down the road. Minato saw the small depressed state she put herself and wrapped his arms around her.

With the children they couldn't be happier. The sand castle they built together was something they cherished. Velvet had put the finishing touches on the castle by placing a shell on the side of the sand castle, and Naruto putting a small patch of grass on top to make it look like a flag for their castle.

"Our castle is awesome!" Naruto declared as he pumped his fist into the air, joyful about his sand castle.

"Yup!" Velvet happily said, she turned her head and saw that Naruto was giving her a large grin on his face.

"We will always be friends right, Velvet?" Naruto asked her. The young girl was confused at the weird question that the blond asked her out of no where. Yes she was happy to have met the blond and hope that they would remained friends forever.

"Of course." Velvet quickly answered him. Naruto smiled seems to have gotten brighter at her answered. He held out his pinkie towards her.

"I pinkie promise that we will be friends Velvet." Naruto told her. The young girl smiled and wrapped her pinkie with his pinkie to signal their promise. Was this the first meeting between the two. While many would believe that it would also be the last, the world had other plans.

 _ ***11 years later***_

"Alright class we have a new student coming to our class. Can you all please make her feel welcome too our school, Velvet Scarlatina." A teacher announce with a bored tone in his voice. Everyone in the classroom looked up and saw a young teenage lady walk into the room, mainly dressed in brown, black and gold. Black jeans hugging her long tone legs that ended at her black shoes, with a gold belt wrap around her slim waist. A light button up tan shirt that was open to show a light brown tank top. Finishing it off was a golden necklace that hung on her neck. All together she was dressed modestly, even if her jeans hugged her legs. Her long flowing brown hair complemented her bright eyes along with her pale white skin.

Many of the guys in the room stop what they were doing and stared at the young lady that just walked in. Too all of them she was quite beautiful, in the innocence girl next door kind of look to her.

"Um, hi everyone." Velvet timidity said to everyone in the classroom, a small accent being detected in her voice. Not enjoying the fact that she was the center of attention. But at least she was almost done receiving all their attention. Soon it will end.

"Ms. Scarlatina is also part of the student exchange program. So please make her feel welcome." The teacher told the class, and like before their attention went back on the shy young lady.

"Did we send them Cardin for her?" Someone randomly asked out loud, drawing laughter from everyone who knew of the male. The teacher let out a small chuckle but knew he couldn't allow that kind of behavior to continue.

"No Mr. Uzumaki we did not. And please not another comment. If you have one more outburst like that then I will have to speak to you after class." The teacher warned the young blond. The blond haired youth held his hands up, signaling that he was not going to say anymore.

"Where do you want me to sit?" Velvet ask the teacher, hoping to get out of everyone line of site. The teacher turned his gaze over his classroom, wondering where there was a open seat for her to take. His gaze finally found a open spot for her.

"You can take the seat to the right of Mr. Uzumaki. Mr. Uzumaki can you please raise your hand to show Ms. Scarlatina where you are." The blond male raised his hand, as Velvet saw his hand in the sky and quickly walked to her seat.

"Pss..." Velvet turned her gaze to her side and saw that it was Uzumaki that her called out to her. "...hey, nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The young male introduce himself to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Velvet Scarlatina." She introduce herself to the blond. He smiled at her and turned his attention back to the lesson before either one got in trouble for talking to one another. For Velvet, she was just happy that someone was being nice to her on her first day in the new school. Too her, that was a sign of good things to come.

Even though the two introduce themselves to one another, they didn't go pass this stage. They stayed acquaintance with one another when they were in class, and would not think about one another after they left their class. A friendship didn't form on this day for the two.

 _ ***Skip forward***_

"Come on, Velvet cake, its a party..." A young lady voice whined to the transfer student. Velvet looked to her side and saw that her best friend Coco Adel, who was also the daughter of the foster family that housed her for her schooling, was trying to convinced her to head out for a party. It was Saturday night and Coco wanted to go out. But Velvet was the type that preferred to stay at home and study. Both different, but are still the best of friends.

Velvet turned her head to the side, away from her laptop, as she focus her attention to the fashion diva. She couldn't blame her friend due to her personality being a out going women. But the party scene was not something she enjoyed. Many reason's behind that, but mainly due to the fact that almost every guy that she bumped into commented on her accented and flirted with her. And while flattered, just wish it would stop happening.

"But I have a large exam coming up." Velvet hoped that her one sentence would make Coco, the brown haired with a small strand of dye orange, drop the subject. But for the sunglass wearing lady she pouted at her friend.

"That was your excuse for the last time." Coco stood up and walked over to Velvet. "You owe me for last time, and I am collecting." She finished with her closing Velvet laptop and giving Velvet a hard stare. For Velvet, she didn't know what to do. She felt that she owed Coco a night out, but at the same time she just didn't enjoy being at parties.

"Fine." Velvet submitted to Coco wishes. The sunglass wearing girl gave her a large grin before running off to get themselves an outfit for the night. While the decision made Coco happy, Velvet, still didn't like the idea of going out.

 _ ***Random party, same night***_

When the two girls arrived they saw that the party had been going on for some time. As some people were acting sluggish and odd. Velvet even believed that she saw someone puking in the bushes as they walked into the house. Walking inside she was surprise too see some of the more quite students at the party, and not surprise too see some of the out going students at the party. In matter of moments Coco vanish leaving Velvet all by herself. She saw a girl that she believed was named Yang at one of the tables. And from the looks of it beating everyone at the table in a game of poker.

"Here. Drink." Coco appeared out of no where, and handed Velvet a red cup. Velvet didn't think much of it and took a quick sip of the drink. As it was going down, her burned her throat. It didn't take her long to realize that Coco gave her some beer. Not a fan of any type of alcohol, she could still hand the bitter drink.

"Time to mingle, maybe even see if any guys at the party can shake those hips and give me a good dance." Coco focus her gaze on some of the passing males, more precisely their behinds. Velvet wasn't sure on how to comment on Coco taste? Most ladies would focus on a males ad's, their facial hair or their arms but for Coco Adel she was after a man's behind.

Few minutes in and already Velvet felt that this wasn't her scene. The loud music blasting through the house, the smell of smoke flowing through the air, everyone's voice combine into one making impossible to hear one another and finally seeing some of the male looking in her direction before turning their attention to another passing female.

Velvet watch as Coco went to the make shift dance floor and start to randomly dance with some average looking guy. Feeling a bit parch she grab her drink and sip again. One gulp in and already she started to spit out the bitter alcohol. She had forgotten that her drink was beer. She needed to see if they had water or soda at this party. She didn't want to get drunk nor drink anymore beer, even if it was just two sips.

An hour in and Velvet felt the world was a blur. At the moment her vision was unfocused, everyone she saw looked like a giant blur. Her mind was gone at this point and her body was just doing everything it can to stand up. She felt someone had grab her arm as she walk. Within moments she was turned around and came to face with a blur.

"Hey your that cute transfer girl..." Velvet just nodded her head, not at all understanding what was being ask of her. She saw his mouth moving but couldn't make out what the figure was saying. "...do you want to head upstairs?" Again she just nodded her head, and within moments she felt her body being jerked about.

It didn't take long before the figure had thrown her onto something soft. And not a second afterwords did she feel hands rooming her body. Velvet would normally have thrown a person off her for attempting this, but she was not in the right state of mind. She felt something tugging her her shirt and button's of her shorts, even something trying to force itself into her mouth but she didn't stop the advances.

She failed to notice when the touching stop.

"Sorry to disturb you too." A surprise voice said, stopping the figure advances on Velvet. While she might not remember what had happen, the person that stop in this little encounter did remember it.

 _ ***The next morning***_

Letting out a long groan, Velvet, covered her head with her blanket to block out the sun. Everything that she normally enjoyed seem to be tormenting her, as a throbbing headache hit her as soon as she awoke. She didn't remember how she got back to her home let alone her bed, but right now she wanted the world to be silent. But the world choose to ignore her as the door to the room open.

"Coco, please don't be loud..." Velvet groaned out, knowing that her best friend could be very loud in the morning. It was either because of a sell, or wanting to get Velvet to do morning selfie's. Peaking her head out of the blanket she went to give her friend a glare to make sure she understood that she wasn't kidding, but she came face to face with a male. A blond haired male with blue eyes.

Eye's widen. Fear quickly circling through her, as she believed that someone broke into her home. She went to scream, but the figure quickly rushed to her side and covered her mouth. Her fear sky rocketed, her heart beat was going thousand miles an hour. Her mind played every scenario that could happen. She felt that she has heard the voice before, but at the moment her mind wasn't letting her think normally.

"Please, don't scream." The blond haired male quickly told her. She looked at him before giving a small nod. Within seconds he took his hand off her mouth and took a step back. As soon as his hand left her mouth she quickly jumped back trying to distance herself from this stranger, but there wasn't much room for to run to as her back hit the head board of the bed.

"Hey you actually didn't scream." The blond joked, but that only made Velvet started to shake in fear. The blond seeing how his little joke only seem to frighten Velvet even more, knew he had messed up. "Bad joke."

The comment did reassure her, it was only a bit. She still had a large amount of fear as her current predicament. She decided to get a better look at the stranger in front of her. Spiky blond hair, no it wasn't blond it was more on the side of a golden sun color. Three whisker marks on both sides of his cheek. Tall for his age, maybe 6 ft tall if she had to guess. And taking a good look she saw he had muscle. Not on the bulky side but more on the lean side. It look good on him. And bright blue eyes. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, and at the same time he seem familiar. But where did she meet him?

"How are your feeling?" He asked her, not paying attention to her current mode. If he had he would of notice how frighten she was.

"Thirsty." She answered him, not sure what he was going to do. But she didn't see any harm on answering his question. It was a harmless one to begin with. Without saying a word he handed her a glass of water. She took the glass from him and quickly gulp the cup down.

"That is why I was coming up here." He informed her, Velvet nodded her head. But he had yet to answer the elephant in the room.

"Where am I?" If he wasn't going to address it, then she might as well get the ball rolling.

"You're in my house... In my room." The blond trailed, not sure on how she was going to handle that little bit of information. And like he believed her eyes shot wide open, and her mouth a gape.

She just spent a night at a stranger's house. A male stranger at that! What would her friends say? Or if other people found out. People would think she was easy. A girl that would give it out to anyone at a party. The shame. She wouldn't be able to live it down. With all those thoughts racing through out her head, she didn't notice the stranger trying to get her attention.

"Velvet. Velvet!" And finally she snap out of her thoughts too see the blond was waving his hand in front of her face. She turned her head to blond and wonder what he was going to tell her now. "You kind of space out there, but I was trying to tell you that nothing happen between us."

Wait. Did she just hear him correct? She spent the night at a random guy house only for nothing to happen? She was happy that she was still a virgin, and more amazed that a guy didn't take a advantage of her. But she still had yet to get the person name yet.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but what is your name?" She felt guilty that he seem familiar, but the name just didn't seem to come to her.

"Oh, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

 _ ***Monday after school***_

Velvet step inside the car that Coco owned, as the brown haired lady seem to be lost in thought. For Velvet, she knew that either meant one of two things. That either Coco was thinking of what sale she should go to next, or there was juicy gossip for the young lady. Either way she was going to hear about it if she wanted to or not.

"What is on your mind?" Velvet ask, knowing it was better to get Coco to talk about it now then later. If she didn't ask Coco now, she would talk to Velvet in the worse of times. From needing to study for a big test the next day, when she was about to fall asleep, the one time she was in the shower. Coco actually walk into the bathroom and talk the entire time while Velvet was in the shower. Not something Velvet enjoyed to remember.

"Do you know a guy name Naruto Uzumaki?" That surprise Velvet.

"Yeah... He's in one of my classes. I don't really talk to him." Velvet didn't need to tell her about the morning after the party. While the male in question did drop her off at Coco's, she had yet to talk to him after the party. She didn't even see him in class today.

"And do you know a guy by the name of Cardin Winchester?" Unfortunately she did. He was someone that Velvet knew because of how he saw foreigners as a bad thing and believed they should stay in their own country. He made his views very known in class. Some of his comments were indirectly aimed at Velvet. She didn't let Coco know, only because Coco would of given Cardin a piece of her mind and the back side of her fist. Velvet didn't want deal with that drama.

"Unfortunately yes." Velvet didn't see where this was going.

"Did something happen at the party between the three of you?" Velvet eye's widen. That was something that she had no memory of, and everything from after she arrived was a giant blur in her mind. All that she knew was that she ended up in Naruto bed the next morning. And that nothing had happen, from what Naruto had told her.

"Nothing that I can remember..." Velvet draw out, not sure if she should tell Coco what had happen.

The reason why Coco didn't look for Velvet at the party was because she had hooked up with some guy, but that only lead to some heavy making out and nothing more. When Coco left the party around one in the morning she had thought that Velvet found a ride home or slept over at a friend's house. That is why she never bother Velvet yet as to what had happen to her after they split.

"So nothing?" Coco asked once again, trying to see if Velvet was hiding something. Velvet just shocked her head. After a moment, Coco, let out a sigh not sure how to tell her best friend on what was going around the school. "So, the latest rumor going around school is that Cardin slept with you, Velvet."

Velvet gasp. She couldn't believe that there was a rumor going around the school about her, let alone that she slept with someone. She didn't enjoy being in the company of Cardin in the first place. Now people are talking about her that she was some slut. Small tears started to form around her eyes. How was she going to recover from this.

"I don't believe it darling." Coco reassured her, knowing that Velvet was sensitive and she would have a break down at this information. Velvet gave a small nod, happy that her best friend didn't believe the rumors. "After all this dinner dates I took you out and not once did you let me get to first base." Coco joked, trying to cheer up Velvet. She let out a small giggle, but still felt terrible.

"But I never..." Velvet chocked out. Coco gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder trying to calm her down. It did the trick.

"I know, but anyway, someone else didn't like hearing the rumor. That someone being Naruto." Coco informed her. She nodded her head, waiting to hear for the rest of the story. "So people are saying that Naruto confronted Cardin about the rumor and it didn't take long for those two to get into a fight."

"Why would those two?"

"It wasn't only those two. Apparently the fight went from those two to a brawl that many people became involved in." Velvet was surprise that fight broke out because of her.

"Why?" A simple enough question, but she wasn't sure as too why anyone would started a fight on a person they just met. While that morning after was a little odd, he was kind enough to offer her food and a ride home. But that still wasn't enough to base a friendship over.

"One rumor is that he likes you. Another rumor is that he was looking for any excuse to fight Cardin." Coco was a gossip, but even she had some run ins with Cardin. From the few encounters she did have with him, she could honestly say that he was the type to brag about anything. He was also the type to lie about what he has done, and on who he slept with. The only reason he was invited to parties was because he had ways to get alcohol. If it wasn't for that no one would invite him to anything.

Coco knew Velvet. She knew that Velvet was the shy type. She would never just sleep with someone. Let alone sleep with someone that she just met at a party. The only reason she hadn't knocked the guys front teeth in was because someone already beat her to the punch.

Velvet took a deep breathe. She needed to do that to calm herself down, and gain her footing, After releasing the breathe, she turned to Coco and began telling her what she knew had happen after the party. She told her about waking up in Naruto home, and he telling her nothing had happen between the two. And that she had a giant blur from sometime after Coco left her, till waking up.

"Do you know where Naruto lives?" Velvet asked her, knowing that Naruto have the rest of the clues to what had happen at the party. While Velvet, had been to Naruto house, it was only once. Coco nodded, and changed direction and went to the blond house.

 _ ***Later in front of Naruto house***_

 _*Knock*_

 _*Knock*_

Naruto wasn't sure as too who would be knocking on his front door. His parents were out of town for two weeks. Didn't mean they weren't informed about his little fight with the asshole known as Cardin. And there wasn't any packages he was expecting, that only left him to wonder who it was. Opening the front door he was surprise to see who it was.

"Hey, Velvet." Naruto greeted her, surprise that she had come to his house. He didn't see a reason as to why she would come over.

"Hey, Naruto!" A voice yelled behind the brown haired girl. Naruto took a quick glance behind Velvet and was surprise too see his old friend Coco. He return the greeting and was left wondering how the gossip knew the quite girl. "Do you think you can give Velvet a ride to my house after your done talking?!"

"Okay?..." Naruto answered back, wondering why Coco wasn't going to stay if she was the one who dropped off Velvet. She gave him a light smile before she took off in her car. "Where?..."

"She had a flash sale appear when she was driving here." Velvet answered him, knowing that it seem odd Coco took off without explanation. Naruto gave a light shrug of his shoulders, not at all surprise about that answer. Seeing that it was a bit above normal heat temperate, he gave her an invite for her to come into the house. She didn't say a thing as she walked into his humble home.

"What are you doing here, Velvet?" Now he had to refocus as to why the transfer student came to his house.

"Why did you fight Cardin?" She stared straight in his eyes, waiting for a answer. Naruto was taken back at her question, but the only reason he didn't answer her right away was because his breath was taken out of him. In that one second he became amazed with how beautiful her eyes look. Those big brown doe eyes simply took his breath away. But he quickly came back to his sense's. He knew there was no point of denying his fight with Cardin. If she was friends with Coco, then she was going to find out no matter what.

"He was being an asshole..." And yet he did try to lie to her. He didn't want her to know what really had happen. But that glare that formed on her face told him that she was not believing his lie. Letting out a sigh, the blond, knew he had no other choice but too tell her. "Okay... Cardin was bragging about how he had sex with you."

"Did he?" Velvet question the blond, as she still had no memories of the night. While normally she wasn't courageous, bold she normally wasn't the one everyone was talking about behind her back. Normally she did everything she could too be on everyone good side.

"He didn't sleep with you. I walk in before he did anything with you. When I walked in looking for the restroom, I thought I was interrupting you two. When I saw that it was I called out to you a few times, but you never responded to me. I checked on you while Cardin was screaming at me to leave, but when I checked you, you were gone."

"Gone?" Velvet repeated, making sure she had heard him right.

"Gone, as in, you didn't know what was going on. Anyone could of done anything too you and you wouldn't remember one bit about it..." Taking a deep breathe, the blond, kept going with his story. "...I saw you like that and took action. I didn't want something bad to happen to you."

Velvet was at a lost, she was happy that someone saved her from making a large mistake. Relief that she finally heard what had happen was another emotion that she felt. Happiness because someone actually went out of there way to help a stranger. And a slight sadness. He got punished for helping her out. She knew that him getting into a fight with Cardin was more of a fault on the two, it was only cause because of the incident. After a taking moment to get her emotions in check she did the only thing she could think of, she gave Naruto a hug.

"Thank you." She let out a low whisper, not sure how to truly thank the blue eye hero. Her thanks was a good step in the direction.

"Your welcome." He told her as he return the hug. But everything must come to an end, as his stomach decided to make its presence known. A loud rumbling was heard between the two.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm the only one here tonight." Naruto asked her, not sure if she wanted to get some food with him or not. Even though it was early for dinner for the two, Velvet, decided to stay for dinner with her personal hero.

 **End of part one**

 **what did you think?**

 **No this is not the end of the story, I am going to give you another chapter to finish up this pairing.**

 **I am testing the waters by doing the the modern world story. So what did you think?**

 **Personally I am a fan of Velvet x Naruto pairing**

 **The next chapter will end this story. After such a long delay I wanted to give you guys an update. At first I wanted to do the entire chapter in one go, but the long delay kind of changed my mind.**

 **I feel this was a decent start. But the real romance begins on the next chapter.**

 **But anyway I need someone to help me do some ideas on a Highschool DXD x Naruto crossover. So can someone help me on this?**

 **Leave a review**


End file.
